


The Last Of Us

by regal_plant



Category: Carmilla (Web Series), The Last of Us
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3205991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regal_plant/pseuds/regal_plant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where Laura is Ellie, Carmilla is Joel. <br/>Follows the same story line but with Carmilla characters instead. <br/>Doesn't follow the whole story, only parts that were the biggest for the two characters relationship. <br/>Characters will be ooc for the most part... Ish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Of Us

“We’re brining you to the Fireflies because we have to. Don’t expect any kind of bonding.” Carmilla replied to one of Laura’s many personal questions. 

 

“Fine.” Laura started to walk ahead of the two people she was with. 

 

“Carmilla I know you still aren’t happy about this but-“

 

“But what, Danny? We’re probably going to get ourselves killed because that girl is supposedly immune?”

 

“I know it’s hard to believe, but i think she really is telling the truth.” Danny sighed as the three of them walked into the capitol building. 

 

“How do you know?”

 

Danny looked over to Laura, and then back to Carmilla. A look of guilt crossed her face. "You're bitten, aren't you?" Laura said. 

  
Carmilla looked to Laura, and then to Danny. Before any more words could be spoken about this, they heard a car pull up, followed by voices. 

 

“Shit it’s the army.” Carmilla said as she started to back away from the door, “We have to go.”

 

“You guys go, i’ll give you a head start.” Danny said as she pulled out her gun and pointed it towards the door. “Go!”

 

Carmilla didn’t say another word. Her and Laura ran through the double doors and further into the building. The two of them ran up the stairs, and over to the balcony where they saw Danny on the ground, dead.

 

“Come on!” Laura said pulling at Carmilla. 

 

“Right.” 

 

The two of them continued to run as fast as they could. In the distance were voices. Carmilla took out her pistol as they ran and hid on the top floor, (Only the third floor,) to catch their breath. 

 

“Do they know we’re here?” Laura whispered. 

 

“I don’t think they would be searching the place if they knew we were here.” 

 

There was a hint of sarcasm in her voice, and Laura was confused, because if it wasn’t sarcastic, she would have answered her question; but if it was- well, Laura didn’t wan’t to question her if it was. 

 

But either way, Laura asked, “Sarcasm?”

 

“For once, no.” Carmilla said as she peered up the window they jumped through. No one. There was a way to get down to the second floor, but jumping through a hole. “Now we have to go, you ready to jump, cupcake?”

 

Before Laura could even reply, Carmilla was jumping though the gap and into the next floor. The blonde rolled her eyes, picked up a brick and followed. 

 

“What the hell is that for?” 

 

“I don’t have a weapon.” Laura replied, giving Carmilla a look said said, ‘give me a fucking gun.’

 

Carmilla shushed her when she heard on person approaching them from the room beside them. She had her gun read, and signalled for Laura to stay put. She waited until the guys back was to her, and she snuck up and started to strangle him.

 

The second he collapsed to the floor, a gun was fired at her. “Fuck.” She said, ducking down, and made her was quickly behind a table. 

 

“I know your in here.” The voice yelled out, “and I can fucking see you.” He shot at Carmilla, but never hit her. 

 

She looked over to Laura who was about to get up and help, and Carmilla told her to stop. The brunette shot her gun at the man shooting at her, and hit him after a few tried. Only two more bullets left. 

 

Carmilla took the gun off the man she had strangled and ran back to Laura. “Okay let’s go.” 

 

“I’m going to get a gun,”

 

“No you aren’t, now follow me.”   
  
Laura followed, her brick still in hand. They made it to the stairs, only a few shots fired. When they got to the first floor, they could see the exit, but it was blocked by a few army people. 

 

“We’re screwed.” Carmilla sighed. 

 

“No we’re not. We made it down here, and we’ll make it out of here.” Laura passed for a second. “And this brick will help.” 

 

“Laura hitting them all with one brick won-“ Before Carmilla could finish, Laura threw the brick down the hall, and moved into the room where the exit was. 

 

Laura then picked up a bottle, went back to the hall, and threw it again. There were now only two in the room.   
  
Carmilla and Laura snuck there way to the exit, when they heard, “There they are!” followed by a string of shots. Carmilla turned back and shot her gun a few times, and then looked forward to see Laura heading towards the subway exit.

 

She rolled her eyes and followed. With people shooting at them, there was really no time to waste. 

 

* * *

 

"Let me have a fucking gun!" Laura demanded as the three of them approached the high school. 

 

"Be quite or having a gun will be the last of your problems." Bill replied, stopping to turn to Laura. 

 

"Uh no, that would just further add to my point of _why do I not have a fucking gun._ "

 

"Guys," Carmilla shushed the two, "I see it. The place is swarmed by runners." 

 

" well, what are we waiting for?" Bill said, charging ahead.  

 

Carmilla rolled her yes and quickly followed. Laura stayed out of the way, still pissed about how she could be a lot more help with a gun. 

 

Bill and Carmilla bashed the heads of runners, and shot some of them down. Carmilla was getting better and better with the bow then when she first got it. 

 

By the time they thought they were done with killing, they heard more coming. The three of them ran around the building after finding out that the battery for a car they needed to get out was gone. 

 

There was no time to discuss anything. Not only were runners coming, but clickers were on their way too. Bill was the first inside, then Laura, leaving Carmilla in last. 

 

A clicker got a hold of her foot, to which Bill reacted quickly, but slamming the window they crawled through on its head. They were going to break through the window, and so they quickly ran through the double doors, and closed the door behind them. 

 

"Oh fuck, that was close." Laura sighed. 

 

"Yeah. Now we gotta get out of here." Carmilla looked over to Bill, who was pacing around looking angry. 

 

"That fucking asshole.."

 

"Bill. We gotta go." Carmilla started making her way through the school. They ran into a few clickers, but they were fairly easy to take out. 

 

The three of them got to a blocked door, which Carmilla quickly pushed through, and then they were in a gym. They looked around to find a way out, which was quickly found when something came bursting through a door. 

 

"It's a bloater." Carmilla yelled as she made a Molotov quickly. She threw it at the thing, and shut it with her shot gun a few times. 

 

"That was oddly un-eventful." Laura commented. 

 

"Yeah let's just get going." 

 

* * *

 

"You okay?" Carmilla asked as the two of them walked behind Sam and Henry. 

 

"Perfect." Laura replied. 

 

The two of them caught up to the other two when Henry stopped in front of the door. "Here's my office. " Henry joked.  

 

The four of them walked into a room, the light shining through the window. It would be hours before  it was dark, which meant Carmilla could catch up on some well needed sleep. So she sprawled out on the floor, her back pack used for a pillow. 

 

Laura, Sam and Henry all figured they should get some sleep too, but non of them wanted to. Henry wanted to keep watch, and Laura and Sam were too busy talking. 

 

But they weren't really _talking_. Just about things that didn't matter much anymore. There was no point in getting to know one another because well- there just wasn't anymore. 

 

It was hours, and after a while everyone had fallen asleep. But it didn't seem like long until they were being woken up to see that it was pitch black out. Laura woke up Carmilla, who groaned and got up. 

 

They made their way downstairs. Carmilla and Sam went a head themselves, leaving the other two alone hoping they wouldn't get hurt. 

 

The first two Hunters were easy. Carmilla and Henry just strangled them. Fairly simple. It was the fact that there was a gun standing with a sniper and a light that was the problem. 

 

"I got it." Carmilla whispered to Henry. She snuck outside, making sure she wasn't seen in the spot light. 

 

"That sucker didn't stand a chance." The guy with the sniper yelled as he hit a clicker in huge distance. 

 

Carmilla aimed her gun at the light. She took a deep breath and exhaled as she pulled the trigger. The light went out and he fell down to the ground. She smirked before realizing that a swarm of Hunters were going to come straight to her. 

 

"What the fuck was that?" Someone yelled. 

 

"It came from over there!"

 

Carmilla hurried back behind the counter where Henry was crouched. "You ready?" She asked him. 

 

He nodded his head, and like that, they stood up and started beating on these guys. It was a weird thing to do; beat someone to death that is. But Carmilla had gotten use to the feeling. Using your fists saved amo, even though it was tiring. 

 

It got easier to do as time went on. But it was never enjoyable. The first time she had to beat someone to death was the worst. The first time she felt the bones crack, getting blood all over her self, and feeling the life just leave them. 

 

It was awful, but it was also the first time she truly saved someone's life. She wasn't able to save the life of-she was too late. But saving Danny from a corrupt solider; that made her think differently when Will left due to the fact Carmilla wouldn't do it. 

 

Will came back though, and things changed. But again, things got messy and after a heated fight, Will left by saying, "I never want to see your fucking face again!"

 

And since then, they never saw each other. Carmilla was anxious about going to see him again, but she knew he knew where the Fireflies were. After all he had left to go join them.

 

With every hit, Carmilla was just that much closer to making her way to see Will. 

 

"I think that's all of them." Henry sighed as he fell to the ground. 

 

Laura and Sam made their way over to the two, and then the four of them quickly made their way over to the gate. They quickly got out, and head the sound of that damn tank. They closed the door and shot the one guy who was standing by their way out. 

 

Henry got up the latter first. Then Sam, and then Laura. But when Laura got on, the small latter broke, leaving Carmilla no way to get up. 

 

The tank was just breaking through the door when Henry started running with Sam. "I'm sorry, but we have to go."

 

"You can't fucking leave her!" Laura yelled. 

 

Carmilla looked around for a way out. She was sure she was getting left behind, and she was sure that she was going to die. But suddenly Laura jumped down beside her. "Were leaving together."

 

At that Laura went over to the metal garage door, and Carmilla quickly opened it. It took her a second to realize that Laura had stayed with her. That she wasn't going to just be left behind. Laura actually cared, and Carmilla felt herself caring for her more and more. Even though that was the most dangerous thing she could do. 

 

Carmilla got out of her thoughts and went thought the door, letting it fall to the floor behind her. The two of them entered deeper into the building, and room out the three men inside. Their was out was chained, but that wasn't a problem. 

 

"The second we you get out you run, okay?" Carmilla said before opening the door to crawl through.  

 

"Got it" Laura replied. At that she went through the door and ran. Carmilla followed, and the tank was hot on her trail. 

 

It was shooting bullets at her, but none of them hitting her. She tripped, but got right back up and continued running. She got to Laura who was standing at the edge of the bridge. "It's too far to jump." Carmilla said. 

 

"Then we jump into the water."

 

"You can't swim, it's suicide."

 

Laura didn't answer. She just jumped into the water. Carmilla then jumped after her, hitting the water hard.

 

* * *

 

Will had been held up in a hydro electric damn for ages. They had been able to build up a whole community near by.   
  
Carmilla had grown fond of Laura, but not fond enough to even want to continue this long and endless journey. The two of them were just getting into more and more trouble, and how they even made it this far way beyond her. 

 

“I’m glad to see you.” Will said as the two of them entered a room to talk. “Which is surprising.” 

 

“Look Will we need to talk… About Laura.” 

 

After that it was a fairly short conversation about how Laura was immune. Will was skeptical at first, but decided he should go along just to see where it would go. “Will you take her to the Fireflies?”

 

Will laughed, “Really? You expected to just come here, dump her off and let me take her from here?”

 

“Look, I know it’s a lot to ask but you owe me.” 

 

“Owe you? I don’t owe you shit.” Will said loudly. 

 

“Look- Don’t play the pissed off younger brother here. This is not the time-“   
  
There were shots fired, and the two of them looked to the door, “Hunters.” Will mumbled. “Come on, let’s go.” He grabbed a shot gun and opened the door. “hope you still know how to kill.” 

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and followed Will out the door. They were met with loud gun shots. There were only a few Hunters there. “Fuck it.” She said to herself as she charged up the stairs, and hid behind a box.   
  
She loaded her gun and shot the guy who poked his head out. He fell down. She moved up and shot the other guy who didn’t notice her until it was too late. 

 

There were three more guys in the room right beside her. She shot through the glass where the glass had already shattered. More of the people working at the dam caught up with her, and helped her out. 

 

Will gave her a look before running off outside where they were met with more people. 

 

This time it didn’t take long. Carmilla threw a few smoke bombs and practically beat the guys to death. She followed one of Wills men inside and shot the few people who were blocking there way to the room where Laura was. 

 

Once everyone in the room was out, Maria and Laura came out of the room they were held up in. Carmilla raced over to Laura, who went on and on about what happened.

 

“And then we dove through the window in here, and i shot the guy down and it was so cool-“

 

“Laura- Laura! Are you hurt?”

 

“No. And more and more guys came, but i took them down. Carm, it was so cool.” 

 

The four of them headed outside. Carmilla was against a pole, looking over to Will and Maria’s conversation. They were obviously arguing. “Is- Is that about me?” Laura asked. 

 

“What? No- We’ll talk about it later.” 

 

Laura then disappeared as Will got a call on his walkie. “what? Okay i’ll be right there.” 

 

“Laura got on one of our horses and took off.” Will said. “Let’s go.” 

 

Carmilla was about to go after her brother when Maria stopped her and said, “if _anything_ happens to him, it’s on you.” 

 

She shook it off and quickly followed her brother. They each got on a horse and followed the footprints of the horse Laura took off with. 

 

A little while later, and a few hunters later, they reached a ranch house. They saw a horse tied up at the front, and they both got off their horses. Carmilla opened the door. “Laura!”  
  
“Be careful.” Will added. 

 

“Laura!” Carmilla shouted again, as she went through the house. 

 

Once she got upstairs and looked through each room for any supplies she could use, she reached the room at the end of the hall where Laura was. 

 

“I can’t believe this is what peoples problems were before. I mean all this girl talks about are boys and what to wear.” Laura says as she throws the diary she was reading beside her. 

 

“You can’t just take off like that.” Carmilla quickly says. 

 

“Why? What was the point of this? You were planning on dumping me the second you got the chance.”   
  
“No it’s not- It’s not like that. Will know’s where the Fireflies are. He can get you there better then I can.”

 

“We were doing just fine on our own!” 

 

“And now you will do just fine with Will.” Carmilla reassures Laura. 

 

“Uh guys- More hunters. They’re in the house.” Will says as he enters the room. 

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and walked straight out of the room. She took out her bow and shot the guy who was now running after her. She then took out the next by stabbing him with the arrow she took out of the dead guy on the floor.

She had truly had enough of this. 

 

Carmilla snuck up behind two guys, one in the kitchen and the other in the living room. The last Hunter snuck up behind her, knocking her to the ground. 

 

It was a good fight, but Carmilla won, leaving the other dead on the floor. Her clothes now drenched in blood, and a few cuts and bruises on herself. 

 

“That’s all of them, now lets get going quickly.” Will said as he went outside. “You need a hand getting up?” He asked Laura as she got to her horse. 

 

“Nope.” She mumbled as she got up on the horse. 

 

The three of them walked to the end of a path, over looking a small town which the hydro electric damn obvious supplied power too. “Hey Laura, get up here.” 

 

Laura got off her horse, and onto Carmilla’s horse. “We’ll take it from here, just tell us where to go.” 

 

“What changed your mind?” Will asked.

 

Carmilla looked back to Laura and then answered, “we’ll do just fine on our own. Besides, you’re wife kind of scares me.” 

 

Will told them where the Fireflies were doing research, and with that, Laura and Carmilla were on their own again. 

 

* * *

 

It was hard to watch Carmilla suffer for what seemed like years, but was really only a month, two at most. After that fall at the university she hadn’t been doing well at all.   
  
She was alive though, and that’s what mattered.   
  
Carmilla was alive and she was going to get better. 

 

At least, that’s what Laura kept telling herself. Those fucking hunters were going to regret ever crossing their path. 

 

Laura was out hunting for food. As she chased a giant deer, trying desperately to kill the thing. It took a few hits, but eventually it fell down dead. But where she was she didn’t know. There were a few run down- what seemed to be cottages or factories. Something. 

 

There was a noise and Laura jumped into action, holding up her bow and arrow. “Whoever you are show your face!”   
  
A man and a young boy- about 17 - Came out, their hands in the air. “Hey there.” The older one said. 

 

“Don’t take another step.” Laura demanded. 

 

“Okay, we don’t mean any harm. Just wondering if we could take a little bit of this deer here. We have a camp near by, with woman and children. We need the meat.” 

 

“Yeah well I have a camp too. With women and children, who also need this.” 

 

“Well we’re willing to trade you something, guns, amo-“

 

“Medicine!” Laura practically shouted. “Antibiotics.” 

 

“We can do that. If you come with us-“

 

“No, I stay here. Buddy boy over there can get it.” Laura said, pointing her arrow at the younger one. “And if he comes back here with anyone i’ll shoot him straight between the eyes.” 

 

“Right. Well, go one.” He said to younger kid, who hesitated for a second, and then ran off. 

 

“Give me your shotgun.” Laura said. 

 

The other man did as he was told, and Laura withdrew her bow and arrow and picked up the shotgun in one quick motion. She then pointed it at him. 

 

“How about we get inside for shelter.” He offered.

 

It hadn’t been long before they heard runners. “Shit.” 

 

The two of them covered the deer, and David took out his handgun. “You had another gun!?” Laura shouted. 

 

“Yeah but now isn’t the time to talk about that.” He said aiming the gun through the boards that acted as windows. 

 

Laura didn’t have amo, but thankfully that stuff just happened to be laying around. She killed a few runners, and then the clickers came. “Fucking great.” 

 

“We should get out of here.” David said as he opened a door that lead to a hall. The two of them ran down the hall, and blocked off the door with a heavy metal cabinet. They continued to run into what looked like an old factory. David ran across the metal gated bridge first, but when Laura ran across it, it broke and she fell to the ground. 

 

It took her a second to get up, and she heard David yell, “You okay?”

 

“Yeah, i’m golden.” Laura muttered. 

“Try to find a way back up here”

 

Laura wandered around, and ran into a group of clickers. They didn’t know she was there, thankfully. She quickly backed away, and pulled out her bow and arrow. “I have this.” She whispered and exhaled. 

 

One by one she shot an arrow, bring each clicker down. She missed a few, but they didn’t all break in half. She picked up the ones that were still intact, and made her way to David, who was shooting down some clickers. 

 

“Looks like that latter would do the trick.” He said. 

 

“Boost me up.” Laura said, standing by a ledge that she could reach with some added height. David did so, and she was up on the ledge. There was a clicker which she quickly got passed, and knocked the latter down. She jumped after it. 

 

The two of them climbed up the latter and into another room, which was a dead end. Clickers and runners were making their way towards them from outside. There were tons of supplies laying around that would be very, very helpful. 

 

Laura quickly made as many molotov cocktails as she could, and threw them at the runners and clickers that were now coming in through all sides of the building. She shot a few of them down, David helping of course. 

 

She was tired and stressed about all of this. She had never been in a situation involving this man runners and clickers. Yeah she had encountered tones with Carmilla before, but she normally never let her around when thing got really serious. Which now that Laura thinks about, was probably for the best. 

 

She was freaking out, not because she was worried about being bitten, that wouldn’t do anything. She was freaking out because one of these thing could actually just _eat_ her. And the thought of leaving Carmilla to die alone due to infection or freezing to death- No. That wouldn’t help her situation right now to think about all of that. 

 

“Oh fuck, a bloater” Laura yelled, snapping out of her thoughts as a bloater fell through the roof. 

 

Laura had on molotov left, which she threw straight at the thing, which hit it right and and it started to burn. Not the best smelling thing. Laura took out her shot gun and blast the thing as many times as she could. She ran out of amo, but David was there and he finished it off. 

 

“We did.” He sighed, “We actually fucking did it.” 

 

“Shit.” Laura sighed as she followed David back the way they came. 

 

“Look at that.” He said, looking through the boards. “It’s so peaceful.”     

 

As the two of them got back to where they kept the deer, Laura was actually glad that Carmilla wasn’t there. She didn’t need anyone to protect her, because fuck that. Laura did a pretty fucking good job on her own- Or with some stranger. 

 

But before her thoughts could get any further David started going on about faith, and then he mentioned something. 

 

“Can you believe it? Two young woman managed to kill many of my men, and they’re still alive. But again- it’s like it was fate that I would be here, and run into you.” He looked at her, as she quickly grabbed the shotgun and pointed it at him. 

 

The younger one came in and pulled out his gun at the sight of what was going on. “Hold on, give her the medicine.” David said. 

 

He tossed it to Laura who grabbed it and quickly made her way out. She ran all the way back to where she left Callus, but the medicine in the side pocket and rode back to where her and Carmilla were hiding out. 

 

“Carm? Carm!” Laura said as she thought she had stopped breathing. She took out the antibiotics and injected Carmilla with it. “It’s going to be okay. I’m here.” 

 

Laura adjusted the blanket that was onto of Carmilla, and then she put her bag on the ground and lay beside the dark haired woman. She then shut her eyes, able to rest peacefully as she heard Carmilla slowly breathing. 

 

* * *

 

Laura had been quiet since everything that had happened with David. He was going to- No, not she would not say it. It didn’t happen. She killed her. 

 

If it weren’t for Carmilla who stopped her, she would have kept hitting him with the machete over and over again. She wasn’t going to stop, but she did. And she fell into Carmilla’s arms. 

 

Ever since then things had been quiet. They had come across small groups of runners and clickers, and the two of them dealt with them as they normally did, except with less chatter. It was like they were on autopilot. Just doing what they had to do to survive. 

 

They had wandered into what seemed like an old bus station. Laura sat down on a bench while Carmilla looked around for any supplies, and a way up to the ledge, which had a latter conveniently by the ledge. 

 

“I’m going to boost you up, and you push it down okay?” Carmilla said, getting ready to boost Laura up, but she didn’t come. “Laura?” 

 

“Right.” She mumbled, and she jumped up and got up the ledge. She was about to carefully hand the latter to Carmilla when she spotted something, and dropped it completely. 

 

“Laura? Laura!” Carmillla said urgently. She quickly placed the latter and climb up. 

 

“come on, we’re gonna miss it!” She shouted before running off. 

 

Carmilla rolled her eyes and followed her. Laura was looking out a window, and then took off again until they reached a hole in the building, where a giraffe was eating. “It’s so big!” 

 

“Yeah.” Carmilla smiled as she walked over to it. 

 

“Wait, don’t scare it away.” Laura said hesitantly. 

 

“I wont.” Carmilla patted the giraffe, and Laura wandered over. She then patted it, and it walked off. 

 

Laura then raced to the roof, Carmilla quickly following. The two of them stood side by side, watching a heard of giraffes walk in a group.   
  
Carmilla went to go open the door so they could leave, but then stopped herself. “We can stay here, you know. We could live somewhere mildly safe.” 

 

“No.” Laura replied, “We didn’t come all this was to just turn back now. We’re going to the Fireflies.” She then opened the door and walked down the stairs. 

 

Carmilla followed, feeling bad. Here was this amazing girl who would go through hell to help find this cure. She’s a fighter, and even though most people only saw a girl who was naive, she was far from it. 

 

* * *

 

Laura couldn’t swim, and Carmilla watched as she got swept away from the heavy flow of water. Carmilla got out of the bus she was trapped in by breaking the window, and let the water dragger closer to the blonde. 

 

It was hard, avoiding all of those cars and trucks that were in the tunnel. She bashed into a few, but it didn't matter. What mattered was getting to Laura on time. 

 

When she finally spotted her in the water, Carmilla got to her quickly and brought her out of the water. The water ended only a few feet away, and when she got to solid ground, she was met with a gun to her face. 

 

"Put you hands in the air!" He shouted. 

 

Carmilla didn't. Instead she focused on doing CPR on Laura, which irritated him, and so he hit her on the head  

 

* * *

 

The only way to save Laura was to stop the surgery. They were going to kill her for this cure, and if you had told that to Carmilla months ago she would have agreed with what needed to be done, but that wasn't acceptable now. Laura needed to live. 

 

Getting to the operation room was tough but she did it. She blasted her way through all the Fireflies, and when she saw Laura on the operation table she froze for a second. This is. What Laura wanted. This is what she fought her way to get to. 

 

But Carmilla wouldn't accept that. 

 

She grabbed the scalpel and stabbed the surgeon in the neck. She lifted Laura in her arms and exited the room, looking for a way to get out. Fireflies were everywhere but she didn't care. She had to get Laura out of here and fast. 

 

Once in the elevator Carmilla rested for a second. They were almost out, and they were both going to make it alive. 

 

"I don't want to do this." Marlene said, pointing a gun at Carmilla when the elevator doors opened. 

 

""I'm taking her with me."

 

"You can't do that." She paused for a second, "and you know that. This is what she wants, and you know that."

 

Carmilla put Laura on the ground and then raised her hands in the air. She then quickly grabbed the gun and pointed it to the other woman and shot her in the gut. "Don't do this." Marlene looked at the gun pointed right to her head. 

 

"You'd just come after us." Carmilla said before she shot the gun. 

 

They were going to live their life with out any of this. They were going to find a place where they could be as safe as possible, even though that wasn't really possible in this world anymore. 

 

 

After all they had been through, Carmilla wasn't going to let that disappear in what could have been seconds. 

 

Laura was safe, and that's all that mattered. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm curious if anyone would like me to write more AU type things? 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this!


End file.
